louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:JayBaee/Devon's Jury Speech
Sooo... Hello Final Two gotta admit I hate this final two 100 percent but it’s whatever I guess. Imma keep this sweet and simple. First off Rob lemme just break it to you. You are no fucking mastermind what so ever stop lying to yourself. Your were basically a floater. Su knew what he was doing taking u to final 2 because he knew you were easy to beat because Rob u ain’t got shit on Su. PERIOD! Like other have said you weren’t the puppet master. You didn’t pull no strings your strings were being pulled so saying how your a mastermind is just a joke. Another thing is that yes we all lied but you lied too much like a little to much. You would lie all the time unnecessarily and it was just annoying. Your gameplay was shit the best thing you’ve done this whole season was win challenges that’s it. You were a bad liar, a self proclaimed mastermind, and now to my last topic you being a disgusting pig. Now I won’t go to deep into this but I hope u pay for some of the things you did and said and I just wanna let u know that your very fucking disgusting. The things I heard about u are unbelievable and u know what I’m talking about so I won’t go any deeper. That’s all I gotta say to u I think you need to wake up and stop being so fucking delusional. You have no chances of winning you would be lucky if u even got one vote. Now for Su tbh just to say you definitely outplayed Rob 100 percent. You were able to attain multiple idols and use them smartly and you won your fair share of challenges. But the best thing about your gameplay is how u remained a threat from day one and still pushed through and made it to Final 2 I respect that. But what a don’t respect just like for Rob u played a dirty game at times with your unnecessary lies. Not a whole lot but there were a couple of times where u would just lie but else u still told me the truth about other things and keep it 100 with me. Another thing is the lack of credit you gave Jones was unbelievable. Like u gave my girl Jones no credit like that girl did everything for you in that game and u legit barely gave her credit. Without Jones you wouldn’t be shit at all. You would’ve never made it to f2 as she helped u get to the end of the game. But that’s it for u I did enjoy playing this game with u and it was fun and I do wanna day I’m sorry about my exit after I was voted out but y’all just really pissed me off and I was in shock but that was it. Question For Su: Why did u mean when u said we had to get Devon out at Final 4 because he had a strong storyline? I would like to thank all the hosts for having me on this season Liam, Jayme, Matt, Rhys, and Toby I love u guys Also I loved playing with my tribe mates Shea I love u , Jones I love u, Sharky your the man, Pory good time playing with u, Su great time playing with u, Ant I had a blast playing with u, And Rob you were cool at some points but I don’t really fuck with u and that’s that. I feel like this season I gave it my all and I played to my best potential I feel like this was an amazing season and I had a blast playing with y’all. Category:Blog posts